Episode 1001
by CraazyOne
Summary: Sheen can barely contain himself as he waits for the new Ultralord episode to debut...and he's driving his friends crazy. Oneshot


**Episode 1001**

* * *

"…And then, Robofiend fires his Fiend-Ray at Ultralord, and Ultralord uses his heat vision to divert the ray and explode Robofiend into a million pieces! Man, it was awesome!" Sheen grinned off into the distance dreamily. "Of course," he continued, suddenly remembering his narrative, "the Bot-lords will repair Robofiend again, which means in the next episode, he will be on a quest for ultimate vengeance!"

"Uh, Sheen, do ya have to be a walkin' Ultralord ad _all _the time?" Libby interrupted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah…it's getting a little…annoying," Carl agreed hesitantly, as if he expected Sheen to pounce on him as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Not to mention attracting unwanted attention," Cindy muttered under her breath. As her narrow eyes scanned the Candy Bar, she noted the many glares being cast in their direction due to Sheen's loud, unending Ultralord speeches.

"And the next episode premieres tonight," Sheen continued, oblivious to their comments, "which means I only have to wait…"—he looked down at his watch—"eight hours, forty-eight minutes, and fifty-four seconds!"

"Uh, that's great, Sheen," Jimmy spoke up, pushing back his root beer float. "And not that I wouldn't love to sit here and count down the seconds with you, but I have a few alterations I need to make on Goddard before…"

"Jimmy, you can't leave me! I can't survive the wait by myself!" Sheen interrupted tragically. "Besides," he added sheepishly, "I need you to loan me a couple dollars."

"Why?"

"Because I'm outta money."

Jimmy, Carl, Libby, and Cindy collectively rolled their eyes at the row of empty bowls and mugs sitting before Sheen. Apparently the only way he could survive the wait for another Ultralord episode was by consuming far too much sugar and boring his friends to death by recounting every Ultralord episode ever made.

"No, Sheen," Jimmy said irritably. "I already loaned you five dollars when we went through this last week."

"But—"

"Ya need to quit it before ya hurt yourself, Sheen," Libby cut in. "You're takin' this _way_ too far now."

"But—"

"We've all had it with your Ultralord obsession, Ultra-dork!" Cindy snapped.

"But—"

"Look! It's Ultralord!" Carl cried, pointing out the nearby window.

"Huh? Where?!" Sheen shouted, immediately springing up in the booth and pressing his face to the glass. "I don't see him! Hey! _Carl!_ You were tricking me!"

Sheen spun around accusingly, only to face an empty booth.

* * *

"Mmmm…burritos," Carl commented around a mouthful of food. He took another huge bite and lay back contentedly on his blanket, staring up at the stars.

"You know, Neutron, you actually did think of something halfway brilliant this time," Cindy conceded. "I mean, even picnicking on a bare rock in the middle of space beats sitting in the Candy Bar listening to Ultra-dork."

Jimmy tossed a Frisbee into the air and watched as Goddard leapt for it. "Yeah...I guess…"

Libby was gazing silently at the untouched burrito in her hands. "For some reason, I'm not really hungry anymore," she announced at last.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Cindy broke out impatiently. "Would you rather spend your afternoon hearing about Ultralord for the hundredth time this week?"

"No…" Jimmy agreed slowly, scratching the back of his neck. Goddard bounded back up to him with the Frisbee hanging from his mouth, and Jimmy took it and studied it thoughtfully. "But…"

"He seemed pretty depressed when we said we were gonna go," Carl mused.

"We can't just ignore him," Libby pointed out. "He needs us."

Jimmy sighed. "Libby's right. Remember the time he went to the movies two days early to see _Ultralord, The Movie_, and got kicked off the premises?"

"Well, no one in their right mind goes and camps outside a theater for two days," Cindy remarked dryly.

"The point is, he depended on us after that, remember?" Jimmy said.

Cindy frowned at Libby and Jimmy. "Are you saying we should go back there and listen to him rant about Ultralord for seven hours?"

Libby gave Cindy a pointed look. "That's what friends do. And, sure, he might be hyperactive, obsessive, and a little on the weird side, but he's still our friend."

"And you can't forget he's risked our lives to save ours," Jimmy added. "What about the time League of Villains captured me, or when Yoo-Yee kidnapped Libby?"

Carl nodded thoughtfully, but Cindy still appeared hostile towards the idea.

"Come on, guys," Jimmy announced. "We're going back to the Candy Bar."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this," Cindy groaned as they approached the Candy Bar. But when Jimmy, Libby, and Carl went right in without even answering her, she gave in and followed them.

Sheen was still in the booth were they'd left him, picking at the last of a mostly-melted sundae and fairly drooping with depression. Libby led the group toward the boy; then paused a few feet away to study him, compassion softening her face.

"Sheen," she began gently, "we're sorry."

"Yeah," Carl put in, looking down at his feet guiltily.

Sheen glanced up in surprise, and for once, stared speechlessly at his four friends. Even Cindy's expression had taken an apologetic turn.

"We shouldn't have walked out on you like that," Jimmy added after a moment.

Smiling sweetly, Libby slipped into the booth beside Sheen, whose face fairly radiated with joy. "So…" she finished, "we came back to hear how episode 1001 ends."

* * *

**Yeah, it's kinda just a humorous, fluffy little oneshot. Because everyone loves Sheen. **


End file.
